The Book of Notch (CotV)
The Book of Notch is the first book of the Hiresis. It is carried by Keaton in Creatures of the Void. Text Warning: Possible spoilers. I: Darkness Before all, darkness consumed everything. It was a less-than-existence, a nothingness. Through all meandering tendrils of life, but one thing existed. It was a door, a great and yet small door that floated blacker than black in the deep. To where it went nobody knew. Nobody existed to know. From the Outside, a great wind blew once. Particles of matter came through the door. They flew off into the finite darkness, all away from each other. After periods of time incomprehensible, they reached a glowing blue edge. Off this edge they bounced, careening through space and time. In millennia, time after time, more than has yet elapsed in the created world, two particles in the empty void chanced upon each other, collided, and became two. In even more amounts of time, such things happened again, and again, and time was unknown to all but the whispering creations of the Outside, and even they knew not of this world. After time, and time, where the Outside grew and forgot, and worlds formed and broke down, and universes collided and fell, and all existence remembered and destroyed and created and broke, in time incomprehensible, more particles met. They did so again, through universes, and more times, until all particles were formed together and one more thing was created, and it was Notch the Creator. II: Creation Notch created. His power divine let him summon streams of matter wherever he desired. He desired to create blocks, and so he did. His world was tendrils, stone and only such. He made playing fields, battles, dirt, grass, and even basic life. But he desired more. Notch decided he would create a world. So fantastically complex, so great and massive, that the ends of the world would never be fully discovered. He first divided all of existence into different pieces, which he called the Triunion. The Triunion was formed of three distinct zones. These were the Voidworld bottom, the Overworld center, and the Skyworld top. Between the Voidworld and the Overworld he set a horizontal wall of unbreakable stone. Between the Overworld and the Skyworld, he set a sky of blue and clouds. Between the Skyworld and the Voidworld, he set the Overworld itself, and so it was solid. Notch then began to build the world. The Overworld, being a strong barrier between the Voidworld and the Skyworld, was limited. It was the length of one hundred and twenty-eight blocks from top to bottom. Notch broke this in two pieces, which he built. The lower layer existed as a wall of stone, with minerals and ores and much built in. Holes in the lower layer cast air through to the Void, through tiny pockets and opening in the unbreakable stone, called bedrock. The higher layer was a roof to this world, dirt and grass and sand and water and trees, and it masked the layers of stone below. In this layer he built high mountains. He lowered the clouds to the top of the higher layer, and the world was made. Notch made models to give the world mind. His creations: pig, cow, sheep, chicken, rabbit; he put in the sky these models and gave them life, bringing copies into the world to walk and eat and live. They would expire and disappear, and as many would appear in the world to replace them. Notch continued creating models, his animal pets, and placed their models in different places so they would only appear there. Trivia *The Book of Notch is the only book to mention the Outside. WIP Category:Sad's Fanon Category:CotV